


At the Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico di Angelo had just been violently shaken awake, and he was not happy about it.Where Will drags Nico down to the beach at an ungodly hour.





	At the Beach

Nico di Angelo had just been violently shaken awake, and he was not happy about it. 

“What the fuck.” The Italian groaned into his pillow.

“Come on, Nico, we’ve gotta get to the beach soon!” Will Solace, the aforementioned Italian’s insufferable boyfriend, whisper-yelled. 

“Why, why on Earth are we going to the goddamn beach during the middle of the night?” Nico muttered.

“I’ll tell you if you get up, and it’s not the middle of the night.” 

“Then what time is it?” 

“Oh, five-thirty or so.” Will replied. Nico could literally feel his significant other's shit-eating grin. 

“Fine, I’ll get up, but _only _to strangle you to fucking death.” Nico growled.__

__“Can’t complain about that.” Will smirked._ _

__Nico was quite sure the blush on his face was brighter than the sun._ _

__“Get out of my cabin, I’ll be with you in five minutes.” Nico mumbled, swinging his legs out from beneath his covers._ _

______ _

__True to his word, di Angelo quietly exited his foreboding abode a few minutes later dressed in sweatpants and an old band tee._ _

__“Ready?” Will asked his beau once he’d walked over to him._ _

__“What’re we doing, first.” Nico demanded._ _

__“We’re gonna go watch the sunrise.” Will grinned._ _

__“I’m going back to sleep.” Nico responded, sulking away._ _

__“Nico, please just come with me. It’ll be worth it, promise.” Will pleaded, grabbing Nico’s hand._ _

__Nico sighed. “Fine, next time you wanna take me on some sort of date, make sure it happens after eleven P.M.”_ _

__Will smiled excitedly. “Thank you, now c’mon!”_ _

______ _

__After tripping up a few hills and stumbling through the sand, Will had finally dragged Nico to the right place a few minutes before the sun was to rise._ _

__“What’s this?” Nico asked once they’d arrived, motioning towards the elaborate setup._ _

__On the sand, a whole candlelit breakfast had been set up. Two white chairs and a matching white table had been set up, lit candles in the middle. On the ground there was a picnic basket and a record player. Will quickly moved to set the rest of the picturesque scene up, pulling food from the basket and placing it onto the table. Soon, the rich vocals of B.B. King filled the air, blasting from the record player’s speakers. Will took his boyfriend by the hand and led him to a chair._ _

__“So, what’d you think?” Will smiled._ _

__“I think that this is extra, you’re a sap, and that I love you.” Nico replied, smiling back as he popped a strawberry into his mouth._ _

__“Aren’t you happy you’re having breakfast with me, not sleeping alone in your cabin?” Will questioned, leaning towards his confidant._ _

__“Maybe.” Nico told Will, a gleam in his eye._ _

__The sun rose._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I've been wanting to write One Shots for a bit now, decided to start today. Hopefully, I'll be able to create a series of them soon, seeing as they aren't difficult to write. 
> 
> It'd be wonderful if y'all could comment ideas/prompts for me! 
> 
> I'll be trying to update my story as soon as possible, see you guys later :)


End file.
